Guy?
by welcometome
Summary: b/v story bulma ends up metting Guy & falls for him while she also falls for vegeta
1. Default Chapter

hey ppls! this is my first story so plz read it! my friends like it they thought it was funny. i have no clue how they thought that thou. so plz review and tell me what you think bout it. the **** means there thoughts.  
  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own dbz but if i did it would be totaly diff from wat they got on tv.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 1  
  
Vegeta slam the door pissed off. "Woman!" "Yes your pain in the ass?" "That dam gravity room broke again." "What i just got done fixing it the other day!" "Well that piece of shit is broke again so start working on it onna" "Anything elso you fucking want do it your dam self!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma walk furious outside. Her thoughts running through her head. Suddenly she trip over a piece of the gravity room. She stands to see millions of pieces of the gravity room all over the place.*Why the fuck do things like Vegeta happen to me?*  
  
Vegeta notice her trip over the huge piece of the gravity room. "How could she have miss the dam thing in front of here? It was right there. I wonder how long it is going to take her this time? This is a waste of my time i need to be training not sitting. She better get it done fast."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring, ring, ring.  
  
"Hello?" "Veggie!" "What the fuck you want Kakkarot?" "Well I thought that we could spar. Is that ok?" "The gravity room is broke. The Onna is fixing it right now." "Didn't Bulma just fix the gravity room the other day?" "Ya, but the fucking thing explode today."About to lose his mind talking to the over joyfully Saiyan-jin. "Oh, I see you broke it again. Oh well, hey you want to get something to eat with me and Chichi?" "Sure. What restaurant?" "Ummmmmmmm.... that new one that just open next to the mall. Hey why don't you ask Bulma if she wants to come with us?" "I'll see you at the restaurant and the Onna isn't doing dhit till she fixa the gravity room." "Come on Veggie...... please just ask." "If it gets you to shut up then i will ask."  
  
Vegeta hung up the phone.*Bringing the Onna would be a great idea off what that pitfull, baka Chikyuu-jin(human) did to her agian. What the hell does she see in him? Why not me? That baka just hurts her everytime. She is hot and wastes her time with such a useless mate as him. What the hell am i saying? Why should i care for her? OMK! I can't possible falling for the baka onna!*  
  
"How the hell did you do that?"Bumla yells outrage. "Nevermind about it we are going to eat with Kakkarot plus his harpy mate at that new place that just opened next to the mall. So get ready." "Are you feeling ok?" He looks at her expertly supicious."What do you mean?" "Well you just ask me to eat dinner with you guys and you never do." "I try to do something nice to you and you are mean to me. How sweet of you. I guess you don't want to go then." Standing in his trademark pose. "No! I want to go i'll be down in 10 mins. ok?" "Then get moving woman." "Don't you dare leave without me."  
  
He smirked at the wonderful thought the woman gave him.  
  
As she walked up the stsirs she try to figure out why Vegeta wanted to be nice to her. After all he couldn't stand being around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 mins later Bulma was down in blue jeans shorts and her mini black top that said 'Princess' in sparkly letters. With her blue hair up in a pony tail.  
  
Vegeta never notice how good looking she was untill just now. When he fisrt met her she looked ok but then she had opened her big loud mouth. Which spoiled the whole idea of here being good looking.  
  
"Lets go!" said the happy Bulma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Bulma!" said Chichi. Without even looking at the Ouji. "Hey Chichi. Hey guko. Did you order for us Chichi?" "Ya. Guko was to busy thinking of himself to remember that you guys were coming." "Oh hey Bulma! I didn't even notice you were there. Vegeta how you doing?" "Fine when is the food going to to get here?" "I can see what you mean Chichi. Guys and their egos. What a shame."As she shakes her head slowly. "Talking about guys having egos." Chichi starts. "We are unluckly to have a guy here that has the biggest ego all." "Woman shut your face before i shut it for you. Got it?" "I would like you to try. Plus you do anything my hunny bun will kill your short sorry ass. You got that?" "Kakkarot don't stand a chance agaist me you fry hitting bitch." "Everyone clam down. No one is going to fight. Plus the food is here now." Explain the very clam but still hyper Guko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guko and Vegeta wre shoving in food in ther mouth rapidly. The half scared and half sick waiter came out for some of the empty plates. Hoping that they wouldn't bit his hand. Guko looked up to see the look on the waiter. He started laughing so hard that food was flying out of his mouth hittin the waiter. Vegeta just look in time to see the waiter throwing up. With half chewed food all over him and the wall behind him. Making Vegeta laugh at the site of it.  
  
The owner came out himself sick at the sight.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY RESTRAUNT NOW!!!!!!!" "Well ok then. Chichi, Bulma you guys can come out from under the table now. Vegeta its your turn to pay the bill."  
  
He grabed Chichi and flew away before anyone could sya something elso.  
  
"Well lets go Onna." "Your not going to pay the bill?" said the very stubborn Bulma. "Don't worry about it the fat guy said we didn't have to pay it." Vegeta smirked evily at his lie. "Whatever. Lets go then."  
  
They flew off. Vegeta happy he ate and that he didn't have to even pay for it. Bulma on the over hand hold on tight to Vegeta as they flew through the sky to their home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hey ppls! so wat ya think bout it? it was my first one so think bout when u wrote ur first one k? plz tell me eva thing u think bout it. if u hated it tell me and if u liked it tell me. also tell me ur thoughts on wat u think should happen in chp.3(wrote chp.2 already) and things that i need to improve on. k? bye 4 now! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Cooking

"Vegeta!" Shouted Bulma from in the kitchen. As Vegeta wonder into the kitchen. "What woman?" "I'm going to finish the gravity room, but i just put some cookies in the oven. You thik that you can get them out when they are done? "Take the cookies out? Explain what you mean woman. "When the timer goes off put this on your hands and grab the cookie sheet. Then place it on top of the stove.Next you turn off the oven. Make sence? "Ya now go and get to work on the gravity room." "I might not be able to fix you something for lunch if you want the gravity room done before dinner." "Fine get to work on the gravity room woman" 20 minutes later the timer goes off."Why did that dam woman to make cookies. Couldn't it wait till she was done fixing the gravity room? That would make more sence then me doing it. Mmmmmm.... they smell so good. Its a good thing that woman took cooking lessons from Chichi. Other wise i'll be eating nothing but fast food.*sickens at the thought*I'll just go take a nap, then go check on that dam woman." Outside Bulma is finshing the last touches to the gravity room. With a extra double layer to protest the wall so Vegeta can't destory so it easily."I swear if he breaks it again that he can fix it himself. Its like he breaks it on purpose. Its not like i don't have other shit to do then fucking cix the dam gravity room. Bulma walks inside with the smell of freash baked cookies. "Look at the fucking lazy ass short monkey. Chichi is right all he ever does is train, eat, and sleep. He doesn't thank me or help me with anything." Bulma walked into the kitchen and started making some lunch for her and Vegeta. she looked through the kitchen for something to fix. She opeaned a cabin door and found a box to make yeast rolls, and corn flakes. she went to the to the feizer and grab the steak out. By the time Vegeta woke up he could smell cube steak and yeast rolls. The house was filled with the mouth watering smell. He turned his head towards the clock onthe wall. It read 4:05. He walked into the kitchen where bulma was standing in the clothes that she worked in. Sheturned around to face Vegeta. She slowly walked over to the counter and place the cube steak and rolls on the table. She walk over to the the sivlerware door and pull out the sivlerware. With Vegeta still stareing at her. She made herself a plate of food. Then she made Vegeta one. She meet his eyes. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down and eat?" "Why aren't you working on the gravity room?" "I finish easlier then i thought. So i came in and made us something to eat. You got a problem with it?!" "No, but woman this is a meal. Why did you cook so little. baka?" "You were asleep dumbass!" "That means nothing to me you insane bitch!" "If you don't want to EAT it then fine with me.....You..You..YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE MONKEY!!!!" 


	3. getting to the party

Hey ppls! Sry that I haven't updated in like a couple months. Well at least I ain't as bad as other that ppls that haven't updated in like 4eva. Well hers it n sry if it like suxz.  
  
DISCLAMIER: I think I 4got this on the last one so this counts twice or w/e ... Now I don't own this but I own the ppls there gonna go to the party w/.  
  
***Means thoughts ""talking (duh) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma and Chichi were at the mall laughing at what Goku did this time. When Bulma bump into her old friend Aron.  
  
"HEY! Bulma is that you?" with a rather more then shocked Bulma.  
  
"Y- ya." As she stuttered through what she was saying. "What are you doing here? I thought u were in Europe."  
  
"Well ya I was, but that stuff wasn't cut out for me. I missed all the wild parties here. Hey speaking of that I'm having one tonight. You guys want to come?" he glance at Chichi but was more stuck on Bulmas figure.  
  
"Umm.. I don't know if I-"she was cut of by Chichi's hand.  
  
"Sure will be there. Where is at and when does it start?" As she slowly removed her hand from Bulma's mouth.  
  
"Great! Its off the coast of 'Satan beach' the house number well it's the only house on the beach I think you'll sexy ladies will be able to find it all by yourselves. Party starts whenever you show up" as he grinned and looked Bulma up and down again "Could you guys bring a couple of 6 packs too?"  
  
"Sure. See ya later Aron!" While Bulma started towards the food court she yanked Chichi by the arm. "Why did you do that? I can't believe you!!" she looked around for a place to get lunch, while keeping her voice down.  
  
"Well I thought you needed to get out after all its been a while since you been out with a guy. Plus I'll be there with you, I'll tell Goku something and we can go by our selves." Chichi spotted where she wanted to eat. "Lets eat at Heavens (A/N: its made up but it has like all sorts of food there it'll be in another chp.)" While she started to drag her over there.  
  
"Other then the fact that Aron is a total asshole. I don't need to go out. Its not like it's been that long it's only been a month or two. Anyways the so called 'ouji of the dead race' will tell Goku."  
  
The step in line for 'heavens' and ordered there food and go sit down at the table in the middle next to the water fountain. Not far away was Aron with some of his friends telling them about how his plan work to get Bulma to come by running into her all because of her dead brain friend that was with her.  
  
After Bulma and Chichi stopped by a couple of more stores they went home. After all Goku must be devastated by now since it was already dinnertime and there was nothing to eat.  
  
"So what time should I come over?" Chichi said as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"Well its only 6:33 right now so around 7:30 so you can make dinner and stuff."  
  
"Sure. See ya in a hour!" chichi waved to her friend as she drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At C.C around 6:45~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Women it's about time you got home! Where's my food??" he sat there at the table in the kitchen scowling about it.  
  
"Umm well as you can see that I'm a little busy." She rolled her eyes. * Out of all the people why did he have to be the one that I have to live?? * She walked into the other room and put her shopping spree bags on the couch. Then walked upstairs.  
  
Vegeta notice that she went upstairs instead of coming to cook him some dinner. * That onna! She wasn't here to cook me breakfast or lunch cause she was with that baka's mate and now she's not going to cook me dinner. Well she got another thing coming if she thinks that. * Vegeta smirked and followed her upstairs.  
  
Bulma was in her room picking out her outfit for tonight. * Out of all the times Chichi kept her mouth shut why did she choose today to open it? And in front of a jerk like Aron? Errrr. * She heard a 'humph' coming from behind her and before she turn around she knew it was Vegeta standing at the doorway of her walk in closet. "Woman what are you doing? "He stood there leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"What does it look like?" she rolled her eyes and started to look through her closet again for something to wear.  
  
Vegeta mumble something about baka onnas that don't know who there messing with. "Where is my dinner?" as he gazed at her. * Baka onna why does she have to look so fucking hot? *  
  
"If you must know I'm going out tonight with some friends." She turned to him with her outfit in her arms. "Why do you want to come?" she pushed him to the side and walked out of the closet over to the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Vegeta was a little stunned that she slam the door in his face even know its happened many of times before. "WOMEN! Open this door now!!" he started to pounded on the door. He could hear her turn on the shower. He smirked at the thought of her naked. *YOU DAMBASS! How could you think of her that way!?!?* As if another voice was in his head he said * well its only the fact that she has the perfect body if.if. DAMIT! Errrr that baka*  
  
On the other side of the door Bulma heard him pounding and she decide the best way to avoid him was to get ready quick and go out the window and climb down the side of the house. So she do just that took a quick shower put on her blue dress and grab her make up and tie up high heels.  
  
Back on Vegeta's side of the door 10 minutes later. "ONNA! Open this door now before I break it down!!" Few more minutes later still hearing the shower running he blew up the door with a ki blast. He looked around and saw she wasn't anywhere in the rather large bathroom. He walked over to the money with the note telling him to order out something to eat for dinner. *That onna! *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma arrived a couple minutes late at Chichi's house.  
  
"Hey B-chan!" chichi looked at her and saw she wasn't all that ready. " Let me guess.was it cause of Vegeta?"  
  
"Ya it was he was complaining that he hasn't ate all day and that he wanted something to eat."  
  
"I'll drive there so you can finish getting ready."  
  
"Ok" Bulma switched seats and finished getting ready. 20 minutes later they showed up at Aron's house. They looked at each other and grabbed the bear out of the back, got out and started toward Aron's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of that chp. It was longer then I thought. Sry if there are mistakes in there. I notice some1 had trouble reading it last time. So hopefully you can read it this time and it makes sense. Lol. Review n tell me wat u think. Got any ideas for the next chp. Email me at evilness4eva3663@netscape.net. 


	4. Meeting Guy

Hey ppls! Well since no1 else was updating I decided to updated 4 the heck of it. I'm out of ideas but some will most likely come to me when I start writing n blah blah blah.  
  
'Means thoughts' ""talking""  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own it n well I won't ever cuz that's how life is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_~*30 mins later*~_  
  
Bulma and Chichi were enjoying themselves until Aron show up beside them.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Nice to see that you made it her. I thought you would of stay home. Since well I heard about well everything that's been happening to ya." He just stood there with the most stupidest grin on his face and breathing loudly and his breath reek like a dead animal that's been lying in a swamp.  
  
'Oh great it's the ass wipe again. Well he hasn't heard it all I'm over that good for nothing cheater'. Bumla was about to throw up from the smell of his breath. "Well I'm over him and I'm doing fine. He was useless to me." She took a sip of her drink so she wouldn't throw up at the party.  
  
'Does she take me for a fool or what? I'm Bulma's best friend and I know that she isn't over him yet. Well at least I think she is.' Chichi started to back up into the other room far away from Aron. "Is it true about that one guy living with you?" he started to lean in closer.  
  
Bulma was against the wall now as was still trying to back up more. "You mean Vegeta? Ya he lives with me" she rolled her eyes. " Hey I'm gonna go get. .ummm I got to find Chichi. K bye!" Bulma slid out from his reach and walked the other way Chichi went. 'This party sucks!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi on the other hand found a guy that was perfect for her blue haired friend. She was talking to him when her cell phone rang.  
  
" Hold on one second well ya?" Before he could answer Chichi answer the phone. "Hello?" On the other side of the phone was Bulma. Chichi (A/N: ight Chichi's name is now c-Chan k ppls?) told her where she was and in the matter of seconds Bulma was standing there next to her.  
  
'Hey check out this hottie! Maybe the party will start to get better now'. Bulma nudged her chatting friend. C-Chan got the point by the fourth time. "Oh! I almost forgot this is my friend Bulma. Bulma this is Guy." C- Chan grin while the plan of hooking them up formed in her head.  
  
"Hi, so you're the person chichi has been telling me about." Guy looked her up and down then returned to her ocean like eyes.  
  
Bulma slightly blushed. "Oh she has. Well don't believe what she says she has a thing to expanded the truth more then it is," she smiled. 'I'm getting his phone number for sure.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guy and Bulma talked for a couple hours until it hit one o'clock. C-Chan realize that she told Goku that she be home around this time decide it was the time to go get Bulma from Guy.  
  
"Hey Bulma we got to leave."  
  
"Ok umm lets go then." Bulma stood up only to have her hand grab by Guy. He slide a piece of paper in her hand. He smiled at her and walked away waving bye.  
  
"Oh my god! C-Chan he is soooo hot." Said a very drunk Bulma.  
  
"Ok Bulma. Maybe I should drive-" C-Chan was cut off by Bulma.  
  
"Nah! I got it" as she walked out of Aron's house trying not to fall over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BYE C-CHAN!!" yell a still drunk but now hyper Bulma.  
  
She drove the rest of the way home. She got out of her car and threw the capsule at the car and it went 'poof'. She walked upstairs trying to be quite which wasn't working so well. She entered her room and slam the door shut forgetting that someone is was trying to sleep in the house.  
  
She sat down on a chair on the balcony. She took the note out from Guy and started to read it.  
  
' hey Bulma! Meet me torrow at the college near the skater park (A/N: n no he isn't a skater, not like I have a problem w/ them or anything but he ain't in this) ight? Well later!  
  
Guy'  
  
"Woman." Bulma almost fell out of the chair. Vegeta just smirked at the way she almost fall out.  
  
"What?!" says in a drunk tone but most of it hidden by tiredness. She glare at him.  
  
"Don't think about doing that again or you'll end up like your bathroom door."  
  
Bulma laughed at him then stood up in front of him. "You think I'm scared of you? Well you know what I'm not and I don't care what you do cause if you do-" she fall asleep and landed in Vegeta's arms.  
  
'she didn't go to no baking party like Kakkarot said unless there were some gay guy she was with the whole time.' Vegeta picked her up and walked over to her bed and set her down then pull back the covers and covered her. As he was covering her he caught the smell of acholic all over her. 'now I have proof that she went to a party.' He grinned then went to go see what she was reading. He picked up the note from Guy and left the room of the blue haired beauty to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma woke up with a horrible hang over and to the smell of breakfast just waiting for her downstairs. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom not caring that her door was no longer there. She started the shower up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was hungry and didn't want to wait or bother the women. So he went to 'Heavens' since that's were they usally eat or order there food from. He came back around 10:30 with his normal size meal order. He sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat his food. ' baka onna, where is she? Shes usally down here by now.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was starting to get over her hang over. She walked downstairs into the kitchen. She roll her eyes at the mess Vegeta made. 'well he could have been nice enouff to have saved me some'. She cleaned it up. Then decide to head to her lad to start on her new project.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta training~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He just increased the gravity level when Goku appeared.  
  
"Hey veggie-Chan!!" Goku grin his grin like always.  
  
"KAKKAROT!! I told you not to call me that!!!" Vegeta started out in a bad mood from having to take time away from his training time to get some food and now Goku shows up.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't think it would make a diff." He put his hand behind his head. Vegeta just smirked there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK! That's it. I should of stop after the party. Lol. Sry if theres all mis- spelled words in here. Well if u got any ideas for the next chp. Put it in the review or email me @ evilness4eva3663@netscape.net plz review!!!! ight later!!  
  
_~*Kayla*~_ 


End file.
